Doctor Who Avenger Cross-over fan-fiction for Prof
by loonylizlovegood
Summary: Basically Steve deliberately blinks in front of a weeping angel in an attempt to go back in time and find Peggy. The Avengers team up with the Doctor to help get him back. This fan-fic was written for Prof on 'Voldemort not only killed the spare, but also RPatz's acting talents'
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is something I wrote ages ago and posted on my quotev for an awesomesauce admin on and awesomesauce multi-fnadom facebook page. So, I'm just moving it here, although it can still be found on my quotev :)

"It has to be Loki," Natasha was saying, "I mean; he's the only evil Asgardian out there, and, how many other planets have inhabitants that we know of?"

"No one doubts that Loki is a possible cause, we just have to rule out all other possibilities Natasha," Clint replied, "You know that."

"How is talking to this UNIT place going to help us in our cause anyway," Tony complained, "And where the hell is Thor! Gosh, that stupid-"

"Stupid what," said a voice from behind Tony.

Tony recognised the voice instantly as Thor's, he turned slowly to face him, placing on the best innocent smile he could muster, "Why hello there, I was just saying how your my best friend in the-"

"Tony! Shut up! You are never going to convince anyone of that!" Natasha yelled," Thor," she continued calmly, "How is your brother these days, been getting up to anything _unusual_?"

"Loki is not behind this attack, I don't know who is, but it is not Loki," Thor replied, taking a seat in front of the large screen set up before them. They were sitting in a large room in Stark industries, preparing for a meeting with UNIT to discuss the threat of the latest attack on the Earth; they claimed to have more information.

"Does Loki know who is behind it, I'm sure that he must know of all kinds of plans for invasions," Bruce asked.

"If he did, he wouldn't tell us, you know him well enough to know that," Thor replied seriously.

"Hey Cap!" Tony yelled, turning to face the back of the room," You're in charge, what do you think, you have been awfully quiet."

"I've just been looking through these documents, you know, the ones we were all given, since the extra-terrestrial activity began, there has been an increased number in disappearances, it can't just be a coincidence can it. It must have something to do with whatever is hanging around," Steve said seriously, walking to the front of the room and facing the team.

"I hate to think what is happening to those people…" Bruce said picking up his copy and studying them closely.

"Wait," Tony said, I recognise that name, Howard Stark, that's my dad's name! That's my dad! My dad died in 1991!

"Probably just a coincidence," Natasha said reassuringly, "things like that happen all the time."

"No, it's my dad alright, I mean look at the picture, it's the spitting image him, except…he's younger…he looks about…twelve…" Tony said examining the picture attached to one of the pages.

"Tony, you must be seeing things-"Clint began.

"I'm not seeing things! I swear! I know what my dad looks like and that is-"

"Hello, is this the Avengers?" said a male voice from the screen, interrupting Tony.

"No, we're the Super Friends," Tony replied sarcastically, turning to face the old man on the screen, "Of course we are the Avengers."

"I'm sorry, I just had to check, it's part of the job. Anyway, my name is Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart; I'm the person who has been contacting you from UNIT."

"I was expecting someone younger…" Natasha said inquisitively, "Why did they assign you to this mission, from my understanding, UNIT has lots of competent young recruits."

"Well, technically they did not assign me; I assigned myself, with reason of course."

"And what reason would that be?" Steve inquired.

"Can I explain what is going on first? Good," he continued without waiting for a reply, "Okay, now, where to begin…"  
"You could start by telling us who's behind all this," Tony said impatiently.

"Yes, that's a good idea, well, that would be the Weeping Angels, commonly known for their use of the form of Angel statues, but, they can in fact be any statue. These Weeping Angels have been on Earth for centuries, but, they have always been controlled. You know all those times when someone just vanishes, without a trace? That is the doing of the Weeping Angels. Because, you see, these are both the kindest and the cruellest alien life-form we have encountered. As soon as you are touched by one of these Angels, they send you back in time, meaning that you still get to live out your life, but, you will be dead to all those in the present day." Alistair explained.

"So that explains the increase in disappearances, the Angels have gotten out of control and are sending people back," Steve stated.

"So, you mean, my Dad was from the future? Strange," Tony said, slightly confused.

"What I don't understand Alistair is how does this work?" Bruce asked, "I mean, if they are statues, how are they doing all of these things?"

"That is the clever part," Alistair replied, nodding slightly, "The Angels take the form of statues, but, as soon as you blink or look away, as soon as nobody is looking, they move. Clever defence technique, isn't it?"

"Yes, very clever," Brue replied astounded.

"So, what do they look like, I mean, the Angels, so that we know for sure if what we are seeing is them?" Clint asked.

"That is another clever thing about them. The image of an angel shall become an angel," Alistair said.

"So you mean, if there is a picture of one of these angels, it becomes an angel, "Thor asked, "An actual angel that could send you back?

"Yes."

Silence fell in the room as the Avengers pondered what had just been said.

"I still don't understand why you assigned yourself this mission; do you have experience with the angels?" Natasha asked, still confused.

"No, but I have experience with the man we are calling in, his name is-"the connection went dead.

"Tony get him back!" Natasha yelled.

"I can't!" replied Tony, annoyed as he fiddled with the controls.

"You mean you can't even work the thing that you made!" She yelled.

The two of them continued arguing. Steve sighed, "I think I need a walk," he said, leaving the room. Nobody noticed he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked along the streets of Manhattan. He was thinking about what it would be like to be sent back in time. He had been sent forward, he assumed it would be something like that. Waking up in a different world, all your friends and family gone, he understood how that must feel. He thought about his past life, back in the 40s. He remembered Bucky, he had always been a great friend, he wondered whether Bucky was still alive, the files he had seen implied that he might be. No, he had seen him die, he was dead. It was his fault. He had been the reason his childhood friend had died.

He continued to walk, feeling guilty, he tried to think about something else, he had been so happy back then, everything had been great. His mind wandered to Peggy. How he wished that Peggy was here now, if only he could have seen her one last time. Seen her smile, heard her laugh, taken her on that date he had promised her all those years ago. He wondered what happened to her after the war, on her file it said that she was retired, perhaps she is still alive. He wondered if she had had a good life after he had left, had she ever found love. Did she settle down, have children, grandchildren and maybe even great grandchildren. If only he could have seen her one last time, if only there was some way of getting back, going back in time to see her. He stopped, an idea popped into his head. The Weeping Angels. They could send him back. If he found one and let it touch him he would go back, back to Peggy. But where could he find the angels, he needed a place that was full of Stone Angels. What was a place that was full of – a graveyard. Excellent! Now, where was a cemetery…?

"Excuse me," he asked an older looking man, "Do you know where the nearest cemetery is?"

"I ah," the man paused for a second, thinking, "I don't know where the nearest one is, but I can draw you a map to the one I was just at."

"Oh, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me!" Steve replied, watching as the man drew a simple map. "Out of interest, why were you in the graveyard, sorry if that offends you."

"It's alright, I was visiting my son and daughter in laws graves, it would have been their wedding anniversary today."

"I'm sorry," Steve said as he took the map from the man, "Thank you." The man was beginning to walk away when Steve turned and asked, "What is your name?"

"Brian, Brian Williams, and yours?" But Steve had disappeared into the crowds.

Steve raced towards the cemetery, the map wasn't great but it was better than nothing. He did not stop running until he reached the gate of the cemetery. Slowly, he opened the gate and walked in. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket, wrote a quick note to the Avengers on the back of the paper and placed it under a loose stone. Quietly, he began to walk around the cemetery, looking down at all the graves he passed. He reached the grave marked 'Amy and Rory Williams' when he suddenly heard a noise from behind him. He turned, and saw a stone angel standing before him. His heart racing, he thought through all the possible outcomes of what he was about to do. If he blinked, he could see Peggy again, they could get married, have kids, but maybe, maybe he wouldn't go back to her time. What would he do if that happened? What if Peggy had a new love interest? What would he do then? What if she didn't want him anymore? What if…no. This was his only chance. He might as well take it now; it's not as if he will ever get the chance to do something like this again. If it didn't work, it didn't work. But if it did, he would be one of the happiest men on Earth.

Taking a deep breath, he remembered the man who had given him the map, maybe the grave behind him was the one he had gone to visit, it had fresh flowers on it, it looked cleaner than the rest. He remembered the man's name, Brian. "Thank you Brian," Steve said quietly. He blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Natasha's arguing was interrupted by a whooshing sound. The room feel silent as they watch a small blue box materialize in front of them. A man wearing a long brown coat, suit, tie and converse shoes stepped out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. And you must be," He looked around, his eyes focused on Tony and they lit up, "Tony Stark, I didn't know I would be dealing with you! Oh what an honour, what an honour! I love what you have done; I'm your biggest fan! And I love Iron man, constantly restores my faith in humans! Oh and look here, is this? It is! Thor! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! My how you have grown! You don't remember me of course, last time I saw you was just after Loki was adopted, some nasty business with Daleks, who would have thought, Daleks on Asgard, of course, you would be older than me now, one of the many troubles with time travel. And are you who I think you are? Yes, Bruce Banner! Nice to meet you, nice to meet you! I've read all your papers, very interesting stuff, very interesting. And Clint! Clint the amazing archer, you'd give Robin Hood a run for his money, not that Robin Hood is real of course, at least, that's what they want you to think. A ginger! Oh I'm jealous! Is that hair natural or dyed? You are Natasha of course, one of SHIELDs best agents, you should consider joining UNIT you know, they have way more fun. SHIELD is a bit boring at times. And that must leave…Where is he? Where's Steve? Where's Captain America? I was so excited to meet him!" He ended on a disappointed note, throughout the speech it was like the Doctor hadn't taken a breath throughout that entire speech, he had left no space for replies; he was like an excited child.

"Cap," Tony said confused, "But Cap is just…" he turned to point but saw nobody.

"I swear he was here a second ago," Natasha said worriedly.

"He's probably just gone to get some air, you know how he gets…"Clint said although he was unconvinced of what he had just said.

Suddenly, a high pithed beeping sound erupted from the Doctors pocket. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it in the air near his head.

"Doctor! That's right isn't it," Tony half yelled over the sounds, "What is that noise and what is that thing!"

"It's a sonic screwdriver, and the noise means someone was just sent back, if we hurry, we might be able to trap the angel. Come on!" With that, the Doctor held the screwdriver, now emitting a slow tracking sound, in-front of him and raced out of the room, followed by the others.

"So Doctor," said Tony breathlessly as he ran beside him, "How did you make that screwdriver?"  
"I didn't make it, I bought it. It didn't cost me too much..." the Doctor replied, "Here we are!" He sprung over the gate of the graveyard and raced towards the graves of the Williams, the beeping increasing in rate and pitch the nearer he got. He stopped at their graves and scanned the ground with another strange looking device.

"Tony!, Come and help!" the Doctor called. No response. "Tony?!" Tony raced towards the Doctor it was clear that it would be a bad idea to ignore his request.

"We've found him Doctor," Natasha said, holding a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Found who?" Tony inquired, as he walked around with a device like the Doctors.

"Steve, we've found Steve." She replied

"What! Where! When!" the Doctor exclaimed, he and Tony jumped up immediately and raced towards the others, dropping what they were holding.

Natasha handed a folded piece of paper to Tony, "Read it," she said.

Tony unfolded the paper and began reading, the Doctor looking over his shoulder.

'Dear everyone,

I feel the need to write you a note, explaining my sudden disappearance. I hope that my plan works, if I am successful, I shall once more be able to see Peggy. I'll be able to take her on that date. I'll be able to go dancing with her, tell her how much I love her. Thank you all so much for being so kind and understanding, for putting up with me for so long. I'll never forget you.

Yours sincerely,

Steve (Captain America)'

The note fell out of Tony's hand, landing gently on the wet, muddy grass. Everyone stood, silently thinking, wondering where in time Steve had been sent too.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing his head, Steve slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of the cemetery, the same one he was in before. Maybe it hadn't worked. He noticed a couple leaning over him, "It's okay," said the red haired woman calmly, "We came from the future too."

"What," Steve replied, dazed and confused.

"I know it's strange," said the man, probably her husband, "But we have been here for a few years now and well, we've gotten used to it."

"Wait, you were sent back too?"

"Yes," said the woman, "My name is Amy, I went back intentionally after Rory here, my husband was sent back." Steve noticed she had a strong Scottish accent.

"You aren't from America are you?" he asked, beginning to sit up with their help.

"No," replied Amy, "I'm Scottish, Rory is English, you'd of thought we'd have picked up and accent b now, but, I guess ours just stuck." She smiled

"So," Rory began, "What's your name, and where are you from, America I'm guessing?"

"Well," Steve began, "My story is a little more complicated than yours."

"Oh, don't worry," Amy assured him, "It'd be hard to get a more complicated story than ours."  
"Well then, we'll see about that, you go first," Steve replied.

"Okay then," Rory replied.

"Where to begin," Amy thought for a moment, then began. "Okay, my name is Amelia Jessica Williams, used to be Pond and that is what a friend of ours always used to call us, the Ponds. Anyway, when I was younger there was this crack in my bedroom wall. It turned out that it was slowly erasing the important things from my life. Then, one night, the Doctor came in his big blue box from the sky, I cooked him fish fingers and custard, he went off to fix his box and he promised to come back for me soon. Years later he returned, we saved the world and he invited me to travel through time and space with him. After almost dying, I admitted to him that I had to go back to Earth as I was to be married the day after he took me away. We went back, picked up Rory and headed off on more adventures. Rory was then killed and erased from time itself, I forgot about him. That was until I met him again, except this time, he was plastic, and a Roman. By this point things were getting really strange. With the help of the Doctor, a woman called River Song and my plastic fiancé we brought about the Big Bang Two, therefore restoring the world to the way it once was, except the Doctor never existed, then I remembered him on our wedding day and he came back. Rory and I then told our families that we were honeymooning in Thailand, but we were, in fact, travelling through time and space with the Doctor in his blue box that was bigger on the inside. It was around this time that I fell pregnant with our daughter Melody, named after a friend of ours from school, and was basically abducted by aliens who created a clone of me so that nobody would notice that I was missing. Over to you Rory," Amy turned to look at her husband who immediately began to speak.

"Well, after that we saved the world from the Silence, these creatures that once you turn away from them, you forget they were ever there. We continued to travel in time and space with the Doctor, seeing this River Song person increasingly more. Then, we discovered that Amy was not Amy and actually a clone. We found Amy, I rescued her and our daughter Melody, who had Time Lord Genes because she was conceived in the Time Vortex, don't even bother thinking about it, it's just going to confuse you. They did something to Amy so that she could no longer have children and we discovered that Melody was a clone. River Song then told us that Melody was going to be okay, that she would have a great life. We asked her how she knew and she told us that she was Melody. We then returned to Earth and our own time for a while, whilst the Doctor continued on travelling. He then returned and we went back in time with our friend Melody to Nazi Germany. It was there that we discovered that our friend Melody was actually our daughter and she regenerated to become River Song. River later went on to kill the Doctor and also marry him. After once more returning to Earth, Amy and I eventually split up, only to get back together again after almost being killed by the Daleks. After on and off adventures with the Doctor, and occasionally our daughter, I was sent back in time to 1938 by the Weeping Angels, Amy then followed." Rory fell silent and looked at Amy.

"Well, that's our story, now it's your turn Mister," Amy said.

"Okay, well my name is Steven Rodgers, I'm an American orphan and the only surviving participant of some tests from World War Two, but that comes later in the story. So, my early life is pretty simple, I was bullied a lot by the other kids for being small, but I befriended another, bigger boy who would take care of me. When World War Two rolled around we decided to enlist in the army. He was accepted, I was not, given my lack of ability. But, despite being refused, I persisted. Soon, I was accepted and taken in as a test subject for a drug that gives you super human powers. I was the only survivor of these experiments as I have already mentioned. I then became Captain America. During these tests, I met a really lovely young woman, her name was Peggy. I promised to take her on a date, but then my plane crashed and I was frozen, only to be woken up in an entirely new world, years after World War Two. I then became a member of the Avengers, helped defeat Loki and his army. Then the Weeping Angels came along. I was sick of being in this new world, and I missed Peggy. I found a Weeping Angel, blinked, and I hope that I will be able to see my Peggy if I have hit the right time zone. So that is my story, yours is definitely more complicated. Anyway, what year is it?" Steve looked at Amy and Rory, eagerly awaiting their answer.

"1947 I believe," Rory replied, standing up.

"You should probably come back to our place, we can get you some proper clothes and you can find your Peggy," Amy said smiling, "You'll probably still be late for that date you promised her though."

Steve smiled and left the cemetery with the Ponds.

Steve walked along the streets to Times Square in his new clothes. It felt so strange to be back in the 40s. He was so used to the way things operated in 2012 that he felt out of place here but he was sure it would all come back to him. He wondered if Peggy would even still be in America, she was British after all; she probably went home after the war, why hadn't he thought of that possibility.

He came to Times Square and stood there, stunned. It was so…different from what he was now used to, this couldn't be Times Square. He shook is head, remembering that he was in 1947, not 2012. He slowly began to walk around, searching for a sign of Peggy. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Steve!" yelled the female voice, it sounded familiar, and he turned, searching for the source.

"Steve!" the voice yelled again, "Steve! Steve is it really you! It is you! It must be!"

Suddenly, a smaller body collided with his, the woman wrapped her arms around him, and he recognised her instantly.

"Peggy," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, smiling as tears of joy fell from his eyes. They were at last, reunited.


	5. Chapter 5

"Run," the Doctor yelled, bending down to retrieve the note and taking off, leaping over the wall.

'May I ask why we are running," Thor inquired.

"The Angel or Angels are still in there," the Doctor replied, "And they noticed us, best thing to do now is to try our luck running and pray that none of us get caught." The Doctor increased his pace and turned, running towards the city.

They were all crowded around the TARDIS as the doctor fiddled with the lock.

"And how do you expect us all to fit inside that tiny box?" Natasha asked, staring inquisitively at the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS," the Doctor said, still struggling to unlock it, "Is dimensionally transcendental. There we go!"

"And what is that supposed to mean," Natasha asked, possibly more confused than before.

"See for yourself," the Doctor replied, smiling. He clicked his fingers and the doors opened.

The Avengers walked in, stunned by what they found. Tony walked up to the console and started to fiddle around with some of the controls, "Doctor, how did you make this?"

"I didn't exactly make it, more my people made it and I borrowed it without their permission, with no intention of ever giving it back. Worked pretty well so far and I probably won't be giving it back. Ever."

"Why not?" Clint asked, standing in awe.

"There was a war, a huge war, my people fought. We died. Our home was destroyed. And now, I'm the last one left." The Doctor replied, staring at the walls of his old T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Wait," Thor said suddenly, "Are you a Time Lord?"  
"Yes, the last of the Time Lords, none left now."

"My father has told us stories of you, the great Time Lords of Galifrey."

The Doctor smiled slightly, "They were great."

Silence filled the T.A.R.D.I.S. the only sound was the occasional beep from the console.

"Anyway," The Doctor began, breaking the silence suddenly with his cheery voice, "It's about time we headed off and found this friend of yours, before Nick Fury catches us and finds out that Steve has gone missing!" He began pushing various buttons on the console, racing around it, yelling out instructions. The doors closed and the T.A.R.D.I.S. de-materialised.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Peggy walked hand in hand through the streets of New York.

"Where have you been, we thought you were dead."  
"So did I. I thought you were dead too Peggy. I've been far away, further away than you could ever imagine. Some people found Hydra's secret weapon. Some experiments went wrong. But it's all fixed now, and I'm home." He squeezed her hand slightly, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you going to stay this time?"  
"Yes, but only if you stay with me."

"I will," she said, "As long as you promise to never leave me like that again."

"I promise Peggy, I promise. Now, how about that date I promised you, I know I'm a little late but that's no reason as to why we shouldn't still go."

Peggy laughed, "Just a little late." She smiled, "Of course we can though, and I've been looking forward to tonight for years."

"Everyone, if you walk through this door and down the hallway you will see a door on the right hand side marked clothing, go in there and find clothes appropriate for 1947 America, shouldn't be too hard, there's a little guide there somewhere." The Doctor ushered them all through the door and sat back on the console.

The Avenger soon finished changing and the Doctor led them all out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. door, "Okay, the best way to do this is to split up, Clint and Natasha, you two will got together, Thor and Bruce, you two are together and I'll go with Tony, I want you all back in four hours, is that clear?"

The Avengers nodded, paired up and headed off in different directions.

Tony and the Doctor had been searching for about two hours with no success.

"Tony, it's at times like this that you really need a Hufflepuff."

"What. The. Hell. Is. A. Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders."

"Aliens?"  
"No, it's a Hogwarts house, you know, Harry Potter and J. ."

"Oh, are you into that stuff?"

"Yes."  
"Well so am I."

"You lie."  
"I, Tony Stark, never lie."

The Doctor laughed, "It's okay, I don't judge people by the books they like, more by their personality and whether or not they want to kill everyone."

Tony smiled, "You know this whole thing, with Steve coming back for his girlfriend, don't you think it's going to be hard, you know, to get him come back, I mean, he'll feel really bad."

"I understand how he will feel," The Doctor replied, holding back a tear that threatened to leave his eye. At that moment they bumped into a woman with red hair who was walking along with a lot of papers and folders. The paper flew everywhere and the woman quickly jumped to the ground to gather up the papers.

"Here, let me help," The Doctor said, bending down to pick up the papers, he motioned for Tony to do the same. "What is your name?" The Doctor asked as he picked up the last few papers.

"Amelia Pond, yours."  
"Tony Stark and this is-"

"I'm John, John Smith." The Doctor interrupted, his eyes lingering on one of the papers momentarily, 'Amy and the Doctor' it said, and quickly handing the papers back to the woman he moved on quickly, dragging Tony along with him.

"What was that all about!?" Tony asked once they were out of earshot, "John Smith! What!"

The Doctor turned to Tony grabbing his shoulders, "Tony, that woman knows me, but not me me, me from the future me. At some point, in my future, I am going to meet a woman called Amelia Pond and she will then end up here. Unless you didn't notice, she still has a vague Scottish accent, that means she is not from here, and how many Scottish people live in Manhattan, and how many of them know someone called the Doctor."  
"Oh."

"Yes, isn't that him there?" The Doctor said, nodding towards a couple walking down the street towards them.

Tony looked and nodded, "That woman he is with, he is a lucky man, she is rather attractive."  
"And I'm not Tony?"

"What! Yes, you are attractive I guess."  
"Yes! I've always wanted to hear you say that to me! Sorry, it was a bet with a friend of mine, but they're gone now, so it doesn't really matter. Anyway, come along." The Doctor and Tony raced up to Steve and Peggy.

"Hello there Steve, fancy seeing you here!" Tony exclaimed in fake surprise as he and the Doctor reached Steve and Peggy.

"Steve," Peggy began hesitantly, "Who are these people?"  
"Um well, this is er Tony and this is um…"

"Oh sorry, I'm the Doctor," he took Tony's hand and shook it, "You must be Steve, I am so pleased to meet you, look at this Tony, I am actually shaking hands with a Captain America, this is great!"

"Oh um thanks, it's always a pleasure to meet a fan," Steve smiled.

"Doctor," Tony said, "He's been doing that to everyone ever since you know the accident with Coulson, his biggest fan kind of maybe died before he could properly talk to him."  
"Oh not to worry Steve, it'll be a long time before I die, nothing to worry about with me because you know, when I die I don't. Anyway, we need to get you back to HQ don't we, you need to come home."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor, but Steve is home," Peggy said.

"No Peggy, this is not his home, not anymore, he doesn't belong here, it's hard to explain but this is not where he belongs, not anymore."  
"What do you mean _not anymore_?"  
The Doctor sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought, Steve, can you come with me for a second, I'm not going to take you away, I'm just going to talk."

Steve looked at Peggy, squeezed her hand slightly and let it go. "Tony," he said as he and the Doctor began to walk away, "Don't even think about it."  
"Think about what?"

"You know what I mean," he replied looking at Peggy, and then he and the Doctor walked until they were out of earshot.

"Steve," the Doctor said, "I know this is hard but you have to listen, if you stay here, you'll never be able to come back to the future. Ever. But if you come back, you'll be able to continue your new life."

"I'm staying."

"Why?"  
"Peggy, I want to stay with Peggy, I love her, I can't leave her."

"I know how you feel, trust me, I was in a similar situation once and I, like you, didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean 'no choice'?"

"Don't worry about that bit now, just listen, let me tell you my story, of when this happened to me." The Doctor pulled a picture out of his coat pocket, "This," he said, pointing at the picture, "Is Rose Tyler, now she wasn't my girlfriend, just a friend who was a girl, she was my buddy, my best mate she rocked my world, I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't find the time or find the words oh for god's sake why didn't I just kiss Rose Tyler!"

Steve put his and on the Doctor's shoulder, "I'm truly sorry, what happened?"

"She was taken into a parallel universe, I can never see her again." Tears were rapidly falling down the Doctors face, "But, I learnt to live with it, we had our time together and it's time to move on, my heart may be broken, there might be a hole I me that can't be filled but at least we had that time together. You and Peggy have had your time together, your time is up. Time is something that should not be meddled with, if you stay here who knows what'll happen, also, who can tell how much trouble we'll all be in with Fury. So, I suggest, that you go and tell that girl you love her, tell her you'll see her in a few decades and come back with us."

"I can't do that Doctor."

"You can, it's just a choice of whether you do it willingly or are dragged kicking and screaming."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Okay, let me try and explain it, around you hangs this great big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, and if you stay here, that great big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff will explode into a great mass of exploded wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, and that would be bad, very bad. You have to trust me, you have to come back."

"But if I go back, I'll never see her again."

"You will see her, trust me, it can be arranged, you just have to promise me that you will come back now."

Steve stood in silence momentarily thinking, "She can't come with me?"  
"No."

"Will she be happy, after I leave?"  
"Yes, she will."

Steve nodded, "I'll leave. Just give me ten minutes."

"That can be arranged." Steve and the Doctor walked back to Tony and Peggy.

"Tony, the Doctor said, we're going back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Steve will meet us there in ten minutes, we're late already."

Tony nodded and he and the Doctor began walking back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, "Will he know where it is?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he knows, I told him."  
"And he will come?"  
"If he doesn't, we'll make him."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and the Doctor joined the other Avengers outside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What took you so long?" Clint asked as they approached.

"We found him," Tony replied.

"Like the good Hufflepuffs we are," the Doctor added.

"I thought you said that you weren't a Hufflepuff!?"  
"I didn't say I wasn't, I just stated that we needed one, but I'm not, I'm a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor, I can't decide, you definitely aren't a Hufflepuff either, I was just referring to the fact that we found him and Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders, just forget I said anything."  
"Yeah, I think I will."

"Wait," Natasha said, "If you've found him, where is he?"

"Coming," the Doctor replied, he'll be here soon, don't worry about that."

At that moment Steve appeared behind them, "I'm ready to go now Doctor."

"Okay, come on then, in we go."

They all filed into the T.A.R.D.I.S., Steve expressed the surprise usually shown when people entered and the T.A.R.D.I.S. de-materialised, back to where they belong.

"Steve, stay here a moment," The Doctor said, as the Avengers thanked the Doctor and began to file out. Steve stopped and turned to the Doctor, the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors swung shut and the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to de-materialize.

"Where are you taking me!?"  
"It's a surprise," The Doctor replied as the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed, the doors opened and Steve stepped out. He was in a hospital and in the bed in front of him, hooked up to various monitoring machines, was her, Peggy. He walked over to her and took her hand, "I'm here Peggy, I came back."

"Steve," she whispered, "You look as handsome as ever, you haven't aged a day."  
"You still look gorgeous too Peggy."

She laughed, "You lie," she said.

"Would I lie to you, really?"  
Peggy smiled, "I love you Steve."  
"I love you too Peggy." As he said the words he heard felt her hand go limp, he looked at the machines, she was dead. Tears falling down his face he stepped back into the T.A.R.D.I.S., "Goodbye Peggy," he whispered and the T.A.R.D.I.S. de-materialised.


End file.
